I understand
by DracoPendragon
Summary: No one understands how Harry feels. Except the one person he would never have expected to understand anything at all of what he was going through.


**Drarry - I understand**

* * *

Harry Potter was wandering aimlessly around Hogwarts. Ever since the War, he hadn't really enjoyed being in the presence of other people. No one understood how he felt. He was trapped, enclosed in a vice-like grip by grief and misery, death and pain, which followed him constantly, terrible curses upon his being. And no one understood him. No one but the one person he would never have expected to understand anything at all of what he was going through.

Draco Malfoy was wandering aimlessly around Hogwarts. He had been following the cracks in the ground, wrapped up in his thoughts, when something soft and fleshy connected with his shoulder. "Hey watch where you're going, idiot!" he snapped at the figure on the floor.

Harry had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the person walking towards him until it was too late. Slightly dazed, Harry stared up from the ground into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"I could say the same to you, Malfoy." Potter's voice was harsh and croaky from lack of use, as though he had spent most of his time away from civilisation, as Draco had. "Harry what's wrong?"

Had he just heard Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemesis for eight years, call him by his first name? Surely he was going insane. "None of your business," said Harry, drawing up his defences in preparation for the inevitable onslaught of insults. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

The question caught Draco by surprise. "Because I care." Obviously. What a stupid question to ask. Draco saw surprise flit across Harry's face, then confusion, followed by a great look of sorrow, and a shower of tears.

I'm sorry, it's just…" Harry hesitated for a second. He needed to tell someone. And Malfoy said he cared. What harm could come of it? Except that the blonde could go and tell the whole school how mentally unstable he was. Somehow, Harry doubted that Draco would do that this time. "No one understands. They think that I'm some bold saviour, and they have to do everything to please me. They never leave me alone, and I just want to be liked for who I am, not what I've done. I just want to be normal! I don't know why I'm telling you this to be honest, I just needed to tell someone before it all got too much, and you were here and you said you cared, and, and… And now I'm sat here in the middle of the corridor, on the floor, in front of Draco Malfoy, crying my eyes out and making an utter fool of myself!" Blurred by tears, a hand came into his line of sight.

"Harry, I've never thought you were a fool. You're the bravest person I've ever known. I've always liked you really. Even though you ditched me for Weasel and Granger. Take my hand. I'm done fighting, with you, with everyone. I know how you feel. It's not good, it's not nice, and it's not healthy, trust me. Let me help you. I owe it to you. We can be outcasts together. Come on, just take my hand." A surging bolt of pure joy raced through Draco as Harry slowly nodded and took his hand.

Harry was pulled to his feet by Draco. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, wiping his tears away with the tattered sleeve of his robe. "You have no reason to; I've been the cause of so much trouble in your life."

"That's behind us now. Harry, my parents made the wrong choices in life. I don't want to end up like them. My father was a bad man. I see that now. I'm glad he's in Azkaban. It's for the best. Harry, I'm sorry that you've lost so many important people, sometimes because of me. I'm so sorry." The reply came not in words.

Harry had, on sudden impulse, moved closer to Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace. "A truce," mumbled Harry. Harry felt a hand run its way lovingly through his hair.

"Agreed. Harry did I ever tell you that I've loved you ever since the day we first met? And even though I tried not to, it didn't work and I just kept falling more and more in love with you each passing day? If not, it's because I never knew how to tell you. And I was worried about what people would say but I don't care anymore. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." Draco had decided that now was the time to tell Harry how he truly felt. It felt amazing just to be able to get it out into the open.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, mouth open to speak, but as green eyes met grey, all words were forgotten. They slowly leaned in until they were a hair's breadth apart, and then, they kissed. All of Draco's love and passion and caring filled up Harry inside with something that he'd been missing nearly all his life: love for who he was, not what he'd done. In that moment, that wondrous moment, Harry realised that he loved Draco. He only realised something that he had been carrying that feeling around for years, unsure of what it was, but now he knew. He knew that he loved Draco like he could love no other, realised that he always had, ever since the day they met.

They broke the kiss simultaneously.

"I love you Harry Potter, and I'll never find anyone I love as much as you." Draco longed to kiss Harry again, to hold him close, to tell him that he understood, that he was loved for who he was. But he had to wait. If it wasn't alright with the raven-haired boy, it was ok. He would be happy as long as Harry was happy.

For Harry, the path was clear. There was no one else for him now, but Draco. Nothing Draco did or said would ever make Harry fall out of love with him now. The couple kissed again, the passion they shared like a drug on their bodies, speeding their reactions, heightening their senses, and giving them both a feeling of elation at the thought of being in each other's arms forever. No one saw them. This was their private moment.

And so they lived their lives together, growing old but never apart. Until as one, their love entwined souls, did this earth depart.


End file.
